What To Have For Dinner
by Safirefairy
Summary: Flora's not home, so Luke and Layton have absolutely nothing to eat. Luke has an idea, though... /Slash/ This was posted a while ago, but it was kind of a fail, so I edited and I think it's a lot better now. You be the judge.


yeah... please note that this is my first fanfic for Professor Layton... as well as my first lemon... oh! and please imagine Luke's accent. I'm not the best at writing in dialects so, for now at least, I'm leaving it to the reader to imagine. Luke's going to be tiniest bit ooc toward the middle.  
>oh, one more warning... this is fairly smutty.<p>

Set about three years after time machine explosion (if you don't know what I'm talking about, you will. sorry for the spoiler)  
>I don't own Professor Layton yada yada yada...<p>

* * *

><p>After a very stressful day of deducing, the Professor and Luke return to their home and office in London. Flora was staying over a friend's house for the night. And, as Flora was their main source of food, they had absolutely nothing for dinner.<p>

"Professor..."

"Yes, Luke?" Layton replied whilst hanging his coat in the closet.

"I'm hungry."

"Anything in particular?

"...yes..."

"Well, what Luke?

"um... What do _you_ want, Professor? I don't think you'll want what I want."

"As a gentleman, I believe I should allow you to choose dinner for tonight, Luke"

"Okay, Professor, I want... you."

"What?"

"You, It's you I want."

"...You want... to... eat me...?" the Professor said, clearly not getting it.

Luke pondered that for a moment before replying, "Yes"

With that, Luke pushed his mentor onto a nearby armless chair and went for his belt.

"What are you doing, Luke?" he said rather calmly for someone being jumped by a 16 year old.

Luke responded by putting a hand down the back of the Professor's pants and squeezing his ass.

The professor whimpered before catching himself and trying to push Luke away.

"Stop it, Professor" Luke said while unbuttoning the professor's shirt, rubbing the man's torso all over.

"Luke, I don't know what's gotten into you, but th-" Layton gasped as Luke gently rubbed his nipples. He took a breath and finished his sentence, "this isn't right, you need to stop."

Luke froze his movement and looked down at the professor, faces only inches away from each other, and said, "Do you really want me to stop?" before ever so softly placing a kiss on the professor's lips then pulling slightly away.

If by nothing more than impulse the professor leaned forward to kiss Luke again. This was a far more forceful kiss, heated, open-mouthed, and lust-filled. Luke felt his eyes slip closed as he allowed himself to be taken away by the kiss. Luke hadn't realized what a good kisser Layton was. They're tongues wrestled and teeth collided. Luke moaned in pleasure before pulling away to look at Layton. A strand of saliva connected their mouths. Layton's lips were bruised, his cheeks were red. His eyes, the tiniest bit frightened.

"Professor..."

Luke went back to work, kissing along Layton's jawline whilst removing his mentor's shirt. He nibbled on the professor's ear until the professor did something extremely startling to Luke. He cupped his apprentice's clothed crotch. Luke gasped before resuming trailing kisses down to Layton's chest. He reached a nipple and began to to suck gently at it. Then, he sucked harder. "Luke!" the professor half-moaned, half-gasped, eyes glazed over with lust.

Layton pulled his apprentice up to a kiss, hands tangling in Luke's hair. Luke's hands went to tweak one of the Professor's hard nipples. Layton cried out lightly.

Layton pulled off Luke's sweater, as well as his shirt, and used the break in their intense kiss to seat Luke on his lap. Luke resumed their kiss slowly ground his hips into the professor. Both could easily feel the other's erections.

"...Luuuke... unh..." Luke regretfully removed himself from his mentor's lap and knelt on the floor facing him. He slowly pulled down the professor's pants, unrestricting the man's member from it's fabric prison.

"Luke, what are you doi-" the professor said, cutting off with something between a gasp and a squeak.

Luke licked the tip of the Professor's throbbing member. Luke, then, proceeded to licking up the base of his shaft. Then, achingly slowly he kissed every inch he could reach of his mentor's thighs.

"Luke, please." The boy then blew a single warm breath over the professor's aching member before taking as much of him into his mouth as he could.

"Ohh, Luke" the professor moaned, whilst unintentionally bucking further into his apprentice's mouth..er.. throat. Luke gagged and pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, Luke! I didn't mean to!" Luke didn't respond he just went back to sucking off his mentor. Layton while being pleasured, awkwardly pulled at Luke's shorts, his underwear going down with them. Luke began massaging the professor's thighs as he felt his mentor coming closer to release.

"L-Luke, I'm g-going t-" Luke pulled away from his mentor. The professor whimpered at the sudden loss of pleasure, right when he was about to reach sweet release.

"Luke.. PLEASE"

Luke didn't reply verbally. Instead, he put three fingers up to his mentors lips.

"I'll go back to what I was doing when you suck my fingers."

"Why?"

Luke began rubbing up and down the professor's thighs _very_ slowly.

"Uuunh, f-fine" Layton said panting. Layton took the three fingers in his mouth and sucked like his life depended on it. Luke went back down to his mentor's aching member and sucked harder than he had before.

"Aah, Luke! Luke, Oh god... luke..." the Professor cried out as he came hard in his apprentice's mouth.

Luke, not expecting the taste, started to gag before swallowing the bitter liquid. After coming down from is orgasm-induced high Layton pulled Luke up to his mouth for a kiss, tasting himself on the younger boy's lips. Layton pulled away with a puzzled look on his face.

"W-why did you have me suck your fingers?"

Luke didn't reply. However, his face was scrunched up in pain. "Luke?"

"H-Hold on a sec, Professor"

Layton then noticed the boy stretching himself. The sight was a turn-on even if the boy was in pain.

"Luke what are you doing?"

"How clueless are you, Professor?"

"Why if I do say so myself not very at all!" Luke smirks, then goes into kiss the Professor, hoping to distract himself from the pain.

The Professor immediately kisses his lips. Then, individually, kisses the boy's eyes. He, then, kisses down his neck to his collarbone area where he starts sucking and biting carefully. "Mmm...Professor..." Layton loved the way Luke said his title. The Professor kissed up to just below Luke's ear, where he nuzzled him lovingly.

"Professor... I'm ready."

"...For what?"

Luke again, ignored Layton's questions. "Lean back a tiny bit, please... thank you... Okay, now I'm going to um... well... I guess... ride you."

"What?" Layton replied, once again confused.

"You cannot be serious. World-renowned Professor Layton knows absolutely nothing about sex!"

"Well, Luke y-"

Luke shut him up with a kiss then raised above the older man's member and slowly, while guiding Layton's member, sat down. "Oh. My. Dear. God! This feels incredible Luke, please, please move. Oh, God, You're so tight Luke, Oh God Pl-"

However, Luke couldn't move if he tried, He was in so much pain, He felt like he was slowly being ripped in half. This showed clearly on his face.

"Luke? Are you okay?"  
>A single tear ran down his face as he rose again and sat back down, trying to get used to Layton being inside him.<p>

"Ah...Luke, If I'm hurting you, you need to stop!"

Layton shifted just as Luke was coming back down. Luke cried out as pleasure surged his body. Luke immediately set a fast shallow pace. Hitting the bundle of nerves every time.

"L-Luke! Oh..." Luke slowly slammed onto the professor harder and harder, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He pulled their heads together for a heavy, passionate kiss. Luke was just so gloriously full, but he needed more. Layton in a near euphoric state, suddenly starts to buck under the boy.

"Luke, Oh God, Luke. I'm going to ejaculate!"

"Professor!" Luke came, squirting his seed on his and his mentor's abdomens and contracting his muscles around Layton's throbbing member. The euphoric look on Luke's face pushed Layton over the edge as well, releasing his seed deep in Luke's hole.

Luke collapsed forward, laying on the Professor's chest, and whispered, "I love you, Professor."  
>"I love you, too, Luke" Layton replied quietly.<p>

Luke felt totally warm and relaxed, and enjoyed his Professor's steady breathing against his hair. However, something was bothering him.

Luke situated himself where he could see his Professor's face and asked, "Right before I came... did you SERIOUSLY say you were going to ejaculate?"

* * *

><p>So, How'd I do? <em>I <em>think it's better, but that doesn't matter if readers don't think that.

People can't get better if they don't have direction. Read and Review, Please.  
>-safirefairy13<p> 


End file.
